


Im with You

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Miraculous Song-Titled fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masquerade Ball this Saturday in the court yard. Starts at Sundown ends at Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im with You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous fic! I might do a follow up fic for this. Idk!

_Masquerade Ball this Saturday in the court yard. Starts at Sundown ends at Midnight._

Marinette could believe it. She re-read the poster before looking at her best friend. Alya turned and looked at Marinette. She knew what she was thinking.

"You have a week to design and create a dress and a mask, can you do that," Alya asked.

"Of course I can! I mean, I made a derby hat in less time than that! Plus this time I wont use feathers."

"Lets just hope nothing ruins the dance. Wouldn't wanna miss your chance with Adrien would you?"

Marinette smiled at just the mention of his name. Adrien Agreste, the cutest boy in their school. He was bound to be in an expensive tux and beautifully designed mask.

Marinette sighed, "Not like I even have one.. Anyways, come on, lets go to my house. I already have an idea for your mask."

"My mask," Alya asked, "No no girl, you are not worrying about me today. Today you go to your inspirational spot and design your dress and mask."

Marinette smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Alya," she said before running off.

As soon as she left Adrien and Nino walked up.

"Oh cool," Adrien said, " a masquerade ball."

"Yeah," Alya said, it was her time to set up her best friend, "you should go Adrien. You never know who you might end up with."

"Yeah dude," Nino said, "you could totally get together with you know who."

"Who, Chloé," Alya asked.

"Nah. Marinette," Nino revealed, "Adrien's totally crushing on her."

"Nino," Adrien scolded before turning to Alya, "Please don't tell her. I cant let her know.."

Alya chuckled.

"Your secret's safe with me. Now, Im gonna go dress shopping for the Ball. Would you boys like to join me for the trip?"

Both boys looked at each other before shrugging and nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday afternoon, Alya and Marinette had spent the night at Marinette's house. Marinette just had to show off the dress, and of course Alya took a picture.

"Alya, don't send that to anyone," Marinette pleaded.

"I won't," she fibbed, at least not right now.

While Marinette was doing her makeup, Alya sent a message to Adrien.

** Text: This is Marinette's dress. You got this! **

Alya put her phone away when Marinette came back.

"Could you do my hair for me? I wanna curl it and you know me and curling irons..."

Alya smiled.

"Come on, lets go the the bathroom and get you all pretty."

It took them a while to get all of Marinette's hair curled and up into a cute bun.

"There. Now, lets get dressed."

~~~~

Adrien was standing by the balcony, Nino by his side.

"Alya sent me a picture of what Marinette's wearing. She's gonna look beautiful, she designed her dress herself," Adrien gushed.

"Oh dude look, I see Alya. Man, she's cute," Nino said softly, "Come on, I'll grab Alya and you can grab Marinette."

Nino led Adrien to the girls and smiled.

"My lady," Nino said to Alya, making Marinette jump a little.

That's what Chat calls Ladybug, Marinette thought.

Alya was taken away and Marinette was left alone, or so she thought.

"Hey," Adrien said, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Marinette said, adjusting her purse for her kwami, "I like your mask."

Adrien blushed a little, smiling.

"Would you like to dance," he asked, holding out his hand.

Marinette giggled and nodded, taking the offer. Adrien smiled and held her hand, fingers intertwining. Marinette giggled as Adrien spun her and pulled her close.

"You are a beauty," Adrien said softly, "I would love to see you without that mask after the dance."

Marinette nodded, "Back at'cha."

Adrien smiled, gasping as a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance my lady," he asked, bowing.

"You may," she answered.

He scooped her into his arms and held her close. Marinette rested her head on his chest as they danced together. Even after the song ended they didn't separate for a while.

"Mmm. Hey wanna go get some fresh air," Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, lifting her head.

"Could you grab some punch and a few cookies? Im a little parched," Marinette asked softly.

Adrien nodded happily.

"I'll meet you out front okay," Marinette said, starting to walk away.  
"Oh wait! Before you go," Adrien grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

Marinette blushed and went out to the front of the school. While she was alone, she opened her bag and let Tiki out.

"Marinette," the kwami said, "is that who I think it is?"

"I. I dunno Tiki, I feel too calm for it to be Adrien, but Nino took Alya and he and Adrien are always together at these things. Who ever he is, he is handsome. I'll slip you a cookie when I get one, never know when Ladybug's gonna be needed."

Tiki nodded and hid again as she saw Adrien coming.

"Sorry. The punch line was a little long," he said softly, "here. Two cookies for the lady and a cup of punch. I wouldnt drink it though, kinda smells like someone spiked it."

Marinette smiled and nodded, setting the punch aside while at the same time slipping a cookie into her purse.

"You know, we could always go back to one of our houses. Change and relax? It'd be better than this dance, plus this tux is getting annoying."

Marinette blushed.

"You. You wanna go to one of our houses?"

Adrien nodded, "I-If you want.."

"Sure.. Just lemme text my Mom and tell her."

He nodded and let her send her text and get the okay before calling for his limo.

"Before we go, I just wanna..."

Adrien leaned in and kissed Marinette. She was taken by surprised but kissed back. Slowly they both pushed each others masks off. They both pulled back at the same time.

"Adrien," Marinette gasped, whispering.

"H-Hey, Marinette..."

Marinette smiled, "you knew it was me didn't you?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, Alya sent me a text with a picture of your dress. You look beautiful Marinette."

Marinette blushed and hugged Adrien.

"Thank you for showing me a great night Adrien."

Marinette rested her head ln Adrien's shoulder until the limo came up.

"Shall we my lady," he asked politely.

Marinette nodded and stood with him, holding his hand. Together they left for Adrien's house.


End file.
